Family Day
by XSDStitch
Summary: How will a normal Christmas Day for the family Daimond and her mate Fugeo look like? Read and find out


The smell of her favorite meal was filling her nostrils, which caused her to wake up. She yawned and blinks a few times to have a clean view again and not the usual morning blur after a night of sleep. Standing up, she first saw that outside the snow was falling, which caused her to smile. She was aware that her children would love to get out and play in the snow until it they hear from their father the hot chocolate were ready.

She then saw that her mate was not in the bed, which would explain the smell of food in the air and she began to leave the bedroom, walking down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw her mate busy with preparing breakfast.

Sneaking up on him she carefully got behind him unnoticed, waiting for the perfect moment. As she saw that he had nothing in his paws and wouldn't spill anything right now, she jumps on his back and caused him to cry in surprise. She giggled at this since it was for him pretty high pitched.

He turns around and looks into her eyes with his blue eyes. A smile came across the red dragons face and he greet her. "Morning Daimond… how did you sleep?"

"It was a wonderful night Fugeo…" smiled the dragoness and kissed his lips. He returns the kiss for a short while but broke it and went his attention back to the food. Daimond didn't mind that he paid more attention to the food than to her right now since he had to be careful that it wouldn't burn.

However as she heard a rumbling in one of the nearby rooms, she knew that her children were already awake and active. She moved to the room of the two kids and saw the twins Mendeleine and Saph storming around in the room, in the middle of a playful wrestle. Daimond shook her head and was glad that she and Fugeo have chosen the furniture and toys for them that wouldn't break due to their high activity.

The twins noticed their mother standing in the door and called to her "Morning mom!" and rushed over to nuzzle her legs since they can't get higher due to their still small size. With a smile Daimond bows down and gave her two kids a lovely nuzzle as well. "Morning my angels!"

The twins jumps at the head of their mother and tried to pin her down playfully. Daimond played along and pretented to try to get free from the weight of her little ones. They laughed loudly until they heard "Breakfast!"

In a second the twins let go of their mother and rushed to the dining room and took their place. Daimond laughed and went to her place as well. The food was already brought by Fugeo and they began to take their breakfast. Fugeo looked at his two kids and asked, "Are you already excited about today?"

"We are!" called Saph and Mendeleine called, "I cannot wait to go over to uncle Spyro and aunt Cynder! I want to play with Nala!"

"Me too!" agreed Saph and Fugeo chuckles, looking at Daimond. "Looks like they are ready to go whenever we finish breakfast."

"I agree with you," told Daimond with nod.

They continued with their breakfast and after finishing they walked outside. Fugeo was already ready to take off into the air, but as he saw how the children were running and jumping around in the snow he looked at Daimond and she agreed with him silently to walk over.

They took the longer route to avoid the forest on their way to Spyro and Cynder so Saph and Mendeleine could play in the snow.

They reached the house and Nala was already storming towards her cousins while Cynder greets them. Then Spyro came out and they greet each other as well.

Fugeo and Daimond were invited in. While the kids were playing, the four talked about last details about their plan and Fugeo walked out to watch the children. The others are preparing for the evening.

As the said evening arrived the children were sent to Nala's room and to wait there for "Santa Draco" to come. However, their running short of patience in their excitement and tried to sneak out. However Cynder was in front of the door and shook her head. "Sorry but you have to wait a little longer in there."

The three looked disappointed at first but as they heard the sound of a bell they made called in union "Yeah!" and rushed to the living room. Once in they gazed at first to the wonderful decorated tree with everything that a young dragon could wish for on this tree. Fugeo walked up behind them and asked, "Beautiful right?"

The kids agreed with him and Fugeo points to the front of the tree. "Then look what Santa Draco brought you tonight."

The kids jumped to their presents and began to unwrap them. Daimond was walking up to her mate's side and smiles. "Looks like we managed to get them high spirits tonight."

"Indeed Daimond…" smiles Fugeo and kissed her with his front paws wrapped around her. "Merry Christmas…"

Daimond smiles. "Merry Christmas…"

Then she noticed something was around her neck… as she looked a gasp came out of her. Around her neck was a blue crystal necklace formed like a small dragon which holds a large red crystal heart with all four paws.

She smiles at Fugeo, knowing it was his Christmas present for her.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Daimond belongs to 6liza6 on Deviantart. It is a late Christmas Gift for her.


End file.
